La Cumbre de Mountain Peak
by SrAtomo
Summary: Cuarta parte de la trilogía "Hermanas de la tormenta". Mulberry, para darle una oportunidad a Star y a Sweetie Grauj, escapa rumbo a la cima de Mountain Peak. Allí recibirá la ayuda de un extraño ser, que resultará ser mucho más de lo que cuenta. Pronto descubrirá que se encuentra inmerso en una lucha de poder entre dos de los depredadores más terribles que jamás hayan existido.


**Antes que nada, vayamos al principio: Si no has leído "Hermanas de la tormenta" ( s/8580557/1/Hermanas-de-la-tormenta ), "Los peligros de la civilización" ( s/8494123/1/Los-peligros-de-la-civilizaci%C3%B3n ) y "La maldición de Mountain Peak" ( s/8920117/1/La-maldici%C3%B3n-de-Mountain-Peak ), vete corriendo a echarles un vistazo, que son muy buenos, y aparte, esto que voy a poner es supuestamente la parte final de esa trilogía, explicando como buenamente se pueda un cabo suelto que quedó en el aire.**

Debo decir que este fanfic no es algo mío per se, sino que cuenta con el beneplácito y el asesoramiento de Volgrand y de Unade, por lo que se debería contar como un trabajo conjunto.

Ahora bien, debo definir el conjunto del fanfic como [DARK] / [CROSSOVER]

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 01 – LA HUÍDA**

Con un golpe seco, Mulberry arrancó la puerta de sus goznes y salió a la calle. Tenía que alejarse de Mountain Peak a toda costa. No importaba él, solo Star Whistle y Sweetie Grauj. Su esposa y su hija, los dos seres que más quería. Y precisamente, porque las amaba, tenía que distanciarse lo más posible de ellas.

Les había hecho daño. Peor aún, les había intentado matar. Cerró los ojos con rabia, mientras abandonaba el que había sido su hogar y el de su familia. Solo así les daría tiempo a escapar.

Sabía que la única vía de escape para Star y Sweetie era atravesar el pueblo, donde les esperarían, hambrientos, esos horribles seres. Esas criaturas que habían invadido silenciosamente Mountain Peak, carcomiendo y destruyendo poco a poco a sus habitantes. Y ahora, uno de esos seres estaba dentro de él.

Deseaba ayudarlas. Necesitaba hacerlo. Debía defenderlas de aquellos impíos y malvados monstruos. Pero sabía que, de hacerlo, sería el demonio de su interior quien, sin duda, las ejecutaría. Sería su cuerpo el que diese el golpe final. Y su mente, imposibilitada para evitarlo, sería testigo de tal atrocidad. Por eso rezaba. Rezaba, o más bien les rogaba, a los espíritus de las tormentas para que solo él sufriese la lenta y agónica muerte que habían tenido los habitantes de Mountain Peak.

Con paso decidido, se dirigió hacia la cima de la montaña, esperando que algunos de esos seres notasen su resistencia a ser "convertido" y le siguiesen para someterle por la fuerza. Solo así su esposa y su hija tendrían una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Sentía en su interior cómo el ser oscuro luchaba por el control de su mente. Pero debía resistir. Alejarse lo más posible. Quizás, con suerte, llegaría a la cima, donde podría arrojarse por el acantilado que se marcaba en la parte posterior de la montaña. Sería una victoria pírrica y carente de toda esperanza, pero una victoria al fin y al cabo.

Debía reconocer que pocas veces se había aventurado a tal altura en la montaña, por lo que el terreno era prácticamente desconocido para él. Se maldijo por no haber explorado lo suficiente esa parte del paisaje tan cercano al pueblo. Pero no era el momento de culparse. Tenía que ser fuerte y avanzar como fuese.

Empezó a subir por el pequeño camino de tierra, que se perdía por un recodo un poco más adelante. Entonces sintió cómo el monstruoso ente de su interior luchaba aún más fuerte que antes, para obligarle a retroceder. Sabía que estaba alejándose de la colmena, y esa oscura criatura pugnaba contra él para no perder el contacto y la protección de sus iguales.

Torció el recodo y su corazón se vino abajo. A escasos metros de él, la parte de tierra del camino cambiaba completamente, convirtiéndose a continuación en un escarpado risco. De continuar por esa ruta, su avance se vería drásticamente reducido. Miró hacia delante, siguiendo la sinuosa vereda: ésta rodeaba la montaña, haciendo un circuito de escasa pendiente. Además, atajar bravamente por la montaña tampoco era una opción válida, pues escalar por su ladera, aunque menos pronunciada que la de la cara posterior, requería de una alta destreza. Algo de lo que no disponía, y menos aún al estar luchando contra el ente que intentaba dominarle.

Giró su cabeza hacia el pueblo, para mirarla por última vez. Le sorprendió comprobar que todo estaba en aparente calma, aunque sabía que en realidad, entre las casas, se escondía el mayor de los horrores, una monstruosidad que, agazapaba, analizaba cuidadosamente los movimientos de sus próximas víctimas, Star y Sweetie. Intentó divisar a estas últimas, pero fue en vano. Una prominente oscuridad se interponía entre él y la calle principal. Volvió a rogar, a quien pudiese escuchar, una oportunidad para su familia.

Con fuerzas renovadas, volvió a mirar el camino de piedras, dispuesto a trotar, e incluso galopar, sobre ese peligroso sendero. Entonces entrecerró los ojos, extrañado. Juraría que antes no estaba, pero ahora lo veía claramente: en mitad del camino, justo en la separación entre el terreno de tierra y el de piedra, una flecha formada por unos pequeños guijarros señalaban hacia la izquierda.

Lenta, pero constantemente, se acercó a la pequeña señal, preguntándose quién, o qué, lo había puesto. Quizá fuese una trampa para despistarle, creada por el monstruo principal, con el objetivo de hacerle perder tiempo. Pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, a juzgar por los movimientos espasmódicos del ser oscuro que habitaba en su interior. Eran convulsiones similares a un estremecimiento de puro terror. Él también ignoraba quién estaba detrás de esa indicación.

Una vez situado justo delante de la flecha, giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, siguiendo la recomendación de la marca. Entonces sonrió ligeramente: prácticamente oculto, un pequeño sendero pedregoso partía de esa parte del camino. De hecho, estaba tan camuflado que, si no hubiese estado ese símbolo allí, habría pasado de largo sin apercibirse.

Tomó la senda recientemente descubierta, avanzando más lentamente. La pendiente era mucho más pronunciada que en el camino que rodeaba la montaña, por lo que su velocidad de avance fue mucho menor que por el camino "principal". Pero, a cambio, el sendero era mucho más directo, llegando prácticamente a la cima.

La criatura de su interior pareció recobrar fuerzas y siguió luchando para obtener el control, aunque más bien sus esfuerzos eran producto de la desesperación. Mulberry, apretando los dientes, entrecerró los ojos y continuó avanzando. Debía alejarse de Mountain Peak. Tenía que hacerlo.

Algo más arriba, en una especie de descansillo natural, otra flecha le esperaba. Ésta señalaba hacia la derecha, donde partía otra subida, aún más escarpada que la que acababa de abandonar. El monstruo que intentaba dominarle daba golpes de rabia en su cabeza, reconociéndose imposibilitado para obligar al semental a retroceder, hasta que, poco a poco, empezó a tranquilizarse, a agazaparse, a adquirir una posición sumisa. Mulberry supo que ese odioso ser estaba ahorrando fuerzas, listo para volver a atacar una vez hubiese descansado.

"Tanto mejor", pensó el semental, "Así podré alejarme más rápidamente".

Torció otro recodo, y otro. Y otro más. Siempre ayudado por las extrañas señales que había en las encrucijadas, quienes le dirigían hacia arriba. Siempre hacia arriba. Definitivamente, alguien o algo le estaba ayudando.

Empezaba a vislumbrar la cumbre de la montaña cuando, súbitamente, el escenario cambió. Esa parte de la montaña estaba compuesta por un claro prácticamente liso, del que únicamente rompía ese extraño paisaje la parte anterior de la montaña, la cuál seguía elevándose, para bajar, de forma totalmente vertical, hacia la mitad del gran rellano, dejando el resto como una falsa cima.

Otra flecha señalaba hacia el fondo. Y otra más, situada donde Mulberry apenas podía verla, giraba haciendo un círculo. Rápidamente, el semental avanzó hacia esta última señal y, al llegar a su altura, volteó la cabeza. En ese momento, una punzada de dolor se clavó en su mente, obligándole a hincar la rodilla en la tierra.

La sola visión de lo que había delante de él era estremecedora. Pero no para Mulberry, sino para el oscuro ser de su interior. Éste estaba realmente aterrorizado. Y volvía a luchar contra el semental. Aunque esta vez no lo hacía para tomar el control, ni para obligarle a volver a Mountain Peak con el resto de la colmena, sino que estaba combatiendo por puro instinto de supervivencia. Avanzar, para esa criatura, significaba algo peor que la muerte.

El semental volvió a obtener el control, a pesar de las continuos pinchazos en su cabeza. Entonces alzó la mirada y lo vio: delante de él, excavado en la roca, la boca de una cueva le invitaba amenazadoramente a cruzarla. Un fuerte sonido, como el de una respiración ahogada y herida, salía de su interior, desparramándose por todo el falso llano. Mulberry volvió a bajar la cabeza. Sentía aprensión del lugar, aunque su sensación no era tan elevado como como el que reflejaba el oscuro ser, al que notaba amilanándose contra una esquina de su mente, mientras le suplicaba alejarse de aquél lugar.

Por primera vez, desde que empezó la ascensión, Mulberry comprendió que lo que quería ese monstruo era lo mismo que quería él: sobrevivir. Poco a poco se levantó, decidido. Debía alejarse de aquella cueva, pues algo dentro de él le exigía abandonar ese lugar. Pero ese algo no era el maléfico ente, sino su propia alma.

Empezó a girarse, preguntándose qué clase de criatura había sido la que había señalado ese camino. Entonces lo entendió todo: Había sido el ser que habitaba en esa cueva. Había sido la criatura que respiraba, ansiosa, la llegada de comida. Había sido la criatura que aterrorizaba al monstruo que luchaba contra él. De ser cierto, lo que vivía en esa gruta era, sin duda, un ser aún más terrible que lo que había asolado Mountain Peak.

En ese momento, una fuerza invisible le atrajo hacia el interior de la cueva. Mulberry intentó resistirse, pero luchaba contra una energía realmente poderosa. Intentó mirar a su alrededor mientras era arrastrado, buscando algo en qué agarrarse, pero la oscuridad de la noche reinaba en aquel lugar. No, no era la negrura nocturna, sino una oscuridad viva y carente de toda emoción, a excepción del hambre... un hambre más atroz que el que él había sentido horas antes, al atacar a su amada esposa, estando sometido por la sombra de su interior. Entonces supo que no tiraban de él, sino que estaba siendo empujado desde atrás.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de la grotesca entrada. Y los chillidos de la criatura del interior de su mente se hacían más y más desesperados, hasta el punto de acompasar rítmicamente con la respiración malévola que salía de la gruta, la cuál se hacía más intensa cuanto más se aproximaba.

Pero, fuese lo que fuese lo que le esperaba en el interior de la cueva, era algo que ya no le importaba a Mulberry: su misión de alejarse de Mountain Peak para dar una oportunidad a su familia, le había llevado hasta allí. Iba a morir, lo cual irónicamente era la misma intención con la que había salido del pueblo, pero al menos el ser oscuro de su interior moriría con él. Y Star Whistle y Sweetie Grauj tendrían una oportunidad.

Al penetrar al interior de la gruta, unas gigantescas palabras se iluminaron sobre la pared del fondo. Con gran esfuerzo, Mulberry, totalmente aterrorizado, las leyó: "Reprime tus emociones. Mata al parásito".

Entonces algo golpeó la cabeza del semental, dejándolo inconsciente.


End file.
